Diver
by I-Can't-Find-You
Summary: Summary on inside.   WARNING: DEATH OF FAV CHARACTERS  RATED T FOR LANGUAGE


**SUMMARY**

Squad 7 – Team Kakashi – had not been the same since Sasuke had left when they were 12. Naruto had tried to stop Sasuke, but had been seriously injured, and ended up in hospital with nothing left of Sasuke but his Konoha Headband, with a scratch through the middle. Sakura came to visit Naruto, expecting good news, but she found him crying - with his head, arms, and legs bandaged – with Sasuke's headband in his lap. Sakura broke down and blamed Naruto. She didn't speak to him for weeks, causing Kakashi to lose all respect he had for her. After two weeks, Naruto tried to kill himself, but the nurse stooped him. Over time, Naruto got better and he left Konoha to train with the Pervy Sage, Master Jiraiya. Sakura stayed behind to train to be a kunnoichi with the 5th Hokage, Lady Tsunade. Naruto was gone for 3 years, and when he came back, he expected Sakura to be happy to see him. But no, she wasn't. She too one look at him and sneered before walking away. Losing Sasuke had made Sakura bitter, and now squad 7 was falling apart. Sakura despised Naruto, and ignored Kakashi, Naruto felt nothing at all, he was empty inside, and Kakashi was never the same. He didn't read those creepy erotic novels during training, he was always early, scolding Naruto and Sakura if they were late, and always left without a word. Neither 3 of them ever spoke to each other outside of training. Kakashi was always reading, or talking with Iruka, Sakura with Ino, and Naruto never left his house, unless he needed groceries or to train with Kakashi.

**STORY**

The water was cold, but Naruto could not feel it. He could not see the black depths beneath him, or the cerise blood drift around him. The only thing in Naruto's sight was the raven floating not 2cm above his face as he sank lower and lower into the tarn. Naruto was dying, and what a fitting death it was.

Diver – Chapter One

_Each day will bring us brand new scars_

Naruto was not angry; he was not sad or depressed, he felt no pain. Naruto did not feel anything as Sakura stitched up his arm. He was training with Kakashi in the fields, when Shizune came running, screaming that Tsunade had news on Sasuke. Naruto had stopped in his tracks, frozen, he didn't dodge the kunai Kakashi had thrown at him, and it had slashed through Naruto's left arm. The wound was deep, and Naruto was losing blood, but he just stood there, blank. Emotionless.

Kakashi glared at Shizune, who blushed apologetically, and ran back shouting over her shoulder: "LADY TSUNADE WANTS TO SEE YOU AND YOUR TEAM IN HER OFFICE NOW!"

Kakashi nodded, whilst Sakura walked over to the frozen blonde, and stitched up his arm. Not bothering to sit him down or disinfect the wound. To put it simply, the pink haired kunnoichi blamed Naruto for everything that's happening with Sasuke.

_If only Naruto was stronger,_ she thought, _Sasuke would be here, training with us. With __me.__ It's all Naruto's fault. He's weak. _

Naruto flinched as Sakura tied off the stitches and cut the string. She glared at his arm, refusing to make eye contact with the Blonde haired ninja. Naruto looked at her, lowered his head to hide his saddened face, pulled his arm away and began walking towards the 5th Hokage's office. Kakashi, whilst glaring at the pink haired bitch, slowly followed. Meeting his hard gaze, Sakura returned the glare, forgetting the past respect and admiration she had for her Jonin sensei.

Walking with his head down, Naruto thought of Sasuke. He was like a brother to Naruto, and then he just threw him away like he was yesterday's trash.

_Sasuke,_ Naruto though sadly, _why?_

Naruto dreamed of Sasuke every night, not in a creepy, erotic way. But in a way that disturbed Naruto to his very core. Each night, he has the same dream, but it gets progressively darker, and twisted.

It had started off with Sasuke just standing there, looking at him. But now, the dreams were enough to make the emotionless ninja dread sleep, for fear of the image that waits.

In the newest dream, Sasuke is surrounded by shadows, and his eyes are blood red. As Sasuke looks up, he smiles at Naruto, and a demon face appears behind Sasuke, snarling and panting.

_Are you going insane?_ Sasuke mutters, _Can you believe the evil feeling that ticks inside your mind?_

Naruto looks down, and sees silver Kunai in his hand, and as he looks back up at the raven, his face looks somewhat serious, and crimson blood drips from Sasuke's newly slit throat.

_Is it my turn to die? _He gasps, and Naruto looks down at his hands, to see his kunai stained with Sasuke's blood.

Naruto reaches out, tears burning the back of his throat, but he couldn't get any closer to Sasuke.

_Do you miss me?_ He asks, a broken look on his face, _do you wish for me to come back?_

Naruto nods furiously, but Sasuke shakes his head.

_No you don't_, Sasuke's eyes begin to fade out, and he sways on his feet. _How could you kill me and lie to my face?_

Sasuke's eyes roll into the back of his head, and he falls to the floor. Naruto trues to scream, but he had no voice. He wanted to cry, but no tears came. The only thing Naruto could do, was stand there, and watch as his best friend, his brother, lay dead in front of him.

And that's where Naruto finally wakes up, cold and clammy. He goes into his bathroom, and splashes cold water on his face, but nothing he does could erase the images that made Naruto sick. They plagued his mind, leaving him cold and distant. And even now, as he walks through the streets, receiving cold glares from strangers and warm smiles from his friends, he ignores them, retreating into the one place where no one could see, where no one could find him, and judge him. And that place was his sick and distorted mind.

Walking up the stairs to Lady Tsunade's office flashes of blood stained hands, and a dead Sasuke drifted in front of Naruto's eyes. Sasuke's last words echoed throughout his mind, Naruto's closed off heart breaking.

'_How could you kill me and lie to my face?'_

Chapter Two

_We live and we die and anything else is just delusion. It's just passive chick bullshit about feeling and sensitivity. Just made-up subjective emotional crap. There is no soul. There is no God. There's just decisions and disease and death._

"YOU'RE WEAK! PATHETIC! _USELESS!_" Sakura yelled at Naruto. Her eyes were like green fire, and her face twisted into a hateful scowl.

"You didn't have the _strength_ to bring back Sasuke. This is all _your_ fault! I wish you _had_ killed yourself that da-" Sakura was cut short, as Kakashi slapped her in the face. He was glaring with his only visible eye, his entire body language screamed hate. Naruto had his back to Sakura, Kakashi and Tsunade, and as he stood there, his face hardened, and all light left his blue eyes. They were like an ocean without waves on a cloudy day, flat and dark. Clenching his fists, Naruto felt everything he'd been holding inside rush to the surface. Turning around, he glared at Sakura, causing her scowl to falter a bit as she flinched from his hateful gaze. Slowly, he walked over to the pink haired bitch, getting so close their noses we almost touching. Terror filled her eyes, but she stood her ground, and for that Tsunade was impressed.

"A part of me did die that day, Sakura," he whispered menacingly causing even Kakashi to take a step back.

"And that part was the only part of me that cared for _you_, for _me_, for _everything_. I became an emotionless, cold and detached doll with no objective, no _life_, and no love,"

With each word, the atmosphere in the 5th Hokage's office was filled with the thick killing intent Naruto was letting off. Kakashi and Tsunade retreated to the other side of the room, trying hard to get as far away from the suffocation. Sakura, being so close, felt like something was ripping apart her very soul, it made her want to sink to her knees and rip out her own heart, to clasp her hands around her own neck, and stop her breathing.

"Every day I train, so that when I do find Sasuke again, I can kill him. When I do that, then I will be content to take my own life. The you can go do whatever the fuck you want with your


End file.
